Uchiha's Identic
by Lucidvous
Summary: "Jangan bercanda, Bu. Masih ada 2 kloningan Ayah yang berisik disini." (Sarada) / "Kenapa harus ada seseorang mirip aku yang bertingkah manja seperti ini?" (Hiro) / "Temanku mengatakan keturunan Uchiha tidak seharusnya pendek." (Ren) / Bagaimanakah Sakura menghadapi ketiga keturunan Uchiha tersebut?


**Disclaimer Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I own this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enjoy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memasuki kamar putrinya, Sarada. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan gadis itu dari Senior High School. Gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan ia akan memulai kehidupan perkuliahannya beberapa bulan kedepan. Sarada gadis yang cerdas. Ia sudah diterima di universitas terbaik di Jepang bahkan sebelum lulus. Sebagai orangtua, Sakura tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Gadis itu sedang duduk bersantai menyandar ke kepala ranjang. Ia sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. Menyadari ada yang memasuki kamarnya, gadis bersurau gelap itu mendongakkan kepala. Sarada melihat Ibunya yang berjalan kearahnya.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di ranjang dekat gadis itu. Tersenyum menatap Sarada. Putrinya sudah dewasa. Ia jadi merasa tua. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin ia mengandung anak pertamanya itu. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barangmu, Sarada?" Mata Sakura meredup saat bertanya. Lalu ia mengelus rambut panjang yang berwarna serupa dengan suaminya. Sarada yang melihat sorot mata Ibunya mengerti. Ibunya tak ingin ia pergi.

"Tak perlu buru-buru, Bu. Masih ada waktu 2 bulan sebelum aku pindah" Sarada memang akan pindah ke asrama kampusnya. Itu adalah salah satu peraturan Konoha University. Walau sebenarnya jarak rumah dan kampusnya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berbeda kota. Namun peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Ia harus mematuhinya. Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. Ia sedikit tidak rela jika puti sulungnya itu pergi. Walau masih ada kedua putranya, Hiro dan Ren yang akan menemaninya. Ia akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita di rumah ini nanti.

"Rumah ini akan sepi.."

Sarada terkekeh "Jangan bercanda, Bu. Masih ada 2 kloningan Ayah yang berisik disini. Ibu tidak akan kesepian" Senyum menghiasi wajah Sarada. Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata putrinya. Kedua putranya memang sangat mirip Sasuke, namun sifat putra bungsunya cenderung mirip dengannya. Sedangkan Hiro memiliki pembawaan lebih tenang daripada Ren. Itu yang membuatnya memiliki banyak gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya.

"Tetap saja.."

"Akan kuusahakan pulang setiap liburan" ujar Sarada menyemangati Ibunya. Wajah Sakura menjadi lebih baik. Ia sadar ia tak boleh menghalangi jalan putrinya.

Sakura menganguk. Ia percaya pada Sarada. "Kau harus bisa menjaga diri disana. Putriku sangat cantik, pasti nanti banyak pemuda yang mendekatimu. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Ibu tenang saja. Aku akan menghajar mereka jika macam-macam" Sarada mengepalkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang lebih dominan pada Sasuke. Ia terlihat dingin dari luar, namun perhatian dan mudah tersenyum. Hanya saja ia hanya menunjukkan itu pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Masa kuliah akan sangat berbeda dengan saat sekolah. Kau akan bergaul dengan banyak orang dan mungkin juga dengan pemuda yang kau sukai.." Sakura memandang wajah Sarada yang antusias mendengar ceritanya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Ibu juga dulu bertemu Ayahmu saat kuliah"

Pandangan Sakura menerawang mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Ibu dulu primadona kampus" ujar Sakura dengan senyum bangga di bibirnya.

Sarada mendengus. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut tak percaya. "Pfft.. Ibu tidak bohong?" Gadis itu tertawa. Sakura memukul bahu Sarada pelan. "Kau tidak lihat Ibu masih cantik begini walau sudah memiliki 3 anak" Sakura mengibaskan rambut pink ke belakang dengan gaya anggun."Sampai-sampai pria pujaan seluruh kampus saja jatuh cinta pada Ibu"

Memang sedari dulu tidak ada yang meragukan ketampanan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya… sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap seperti model dan ia sangat cerdas. Tentu saja itu membuatnya hampir sempurna. Sasuke menjadi pria paling diincar hampir seluruh mahasiswi di kampusnya. Terutama karena mata onyx nya yang tajam dan dalam. Kepribadian Sasuke yang tenang dan misterius membuatnya semakin digilai oleh para gadis.

Sarada tertawa mendengar deskripsi Ibunya tentang Ayahnya. Ibunya menjadi seperti gadis remaja lagi. "Wajah Ibu memang cantik, tapi menjadi primadona kampus juga harus memiliki tubuh yang seksi" Wajah Sakura berubah merah. Putrinya benar-benar seperti Sasuke suka meremehkan.

"Hei! Kau mengatakan tubuh Ibu tidak indah?! Kau tahu waktu umur Ibu sepertimu, 18 tahun. Tubuhku seksi dan sintal. Payudara dan pantat Ibu kencang. Semuanya berada pada tempat yang pas" ucap Sakura menggebu sambil memegang bagian tubuh yang ia ucapkan. Sarada terkekeh melihat Ibunya. "Tapi sekarang itu semua tidak terlihat seperti yang Ibu katakan" Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya, jari telunjuknya naik turun sambil menilai Ibunya.

"Wanita akan berubah seperti ini jika sudah mempunyai 3 anak dan berumur hampir 40 tahun" Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah sedikit. "Benda-benda ini sudah diinvasi oleh kalian berempat! Itu yang menyebabkan ini sudah tak seseksi dan sekencang dulu" ujar Sakura garang. Tangannya memegang kedua gundukan di dadanya. Bokong dan payudaranya memang menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia lebih seksi seperti ini. Jadi ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Lalu Sakura tertawa, tentu saja ia tak keberatan jika menghasilkan tiga keturunan Uchiha yang cantik dan tampan ini. "Berempat? Anak Ibu hanya tiga. Siapa yang keempat?" Sarada memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia tahu payudara wanita akan sedikit berubah karena menyusui. Terutama Ibunya yang sudah 3 orang anak. Ia pernah membaca artikel tentang itu. "Sebenarnya bukan siapa yang keempat, siapa yang pertama" Sakura mengatakannya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Siapa?" alis Sarada mengkerut. "Tentu saja Ayahmu" Sakura sedikit malu mengatakannya. Namun ia sadar putrinya telah dewasa. Tak apa menceritakan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Itu juga untuk pembelajaran bagi putrinya. Pengetahuan seks perlu diketahui Sarada kaRena setelah ini mereka akan jarang bertemu. Ia tak ingin Sarada mengetahui hal-hal berbau erotis dari sumber yang salah.

"Ayah? Kenapa Ayah juga ikut menyusu pada Ibu? Seperti bayi saja.." tanya Sarada polos tapi terlihat antusias. Ini adalah pembicaraan dewasanya yang pertama bersama sang Ibu. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang wanita sekarang bukan gadis kecil. "Itu tidak seperti menyusu yang ada dalam bayanganmu" Sakura mulai menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. "Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana proses membuat anak. Itu sudah kau pelajari di sekolah. Jadi Ibu tak perlu menjelaskan soal itu" Sarada mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Jadi sebelum seorang pria dan wanita melakukan proses itu, diperlukan adanya pemanasan"

Sarada memiringkan kepalanya "Pemanasan? Semacam olaharaga… " Sakura terkekeh. "Memang itulah olahraga orang dewasa. Sebelum melakukan seks, pasangan akan mengeksplorasi tubuh satu sama lain. Contohnya seperti mencium atau menyentuh bagian tubuh masing-masing" Sakura menjelaskan dengan wajah merona. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sarada yang meringis. Sepertinya putrinya jadi merinding. "Kau akan mengetahuinya pelan-pelan nanti" Sakura mengusap rambut panjang Sarada.

Lalu Sakura memandang lembut Sarada. "Lakukan hal itu dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cinta dan percayai. Jaga dirimu baik-baik untuk pemuda yang kau cintai itu" Sakura mengingat bagaimana ia pertama kali menyerahkan mahkotanya pada Sasuke, suaminya. Ia merasa bangga jika mengingat itu karena Sasuke lah orang pertama yang menembusnya. Raut bahagia juga terlihat dari wajah suaminya kala itu."Jadi Ibu melakukan 'itu' pertama kali dengan Ayah?" tanya Sarada berbinar. "Tentu saja. Kami melakukan saat malam pertama setelah menikah" ucap Sakura bangga.

"Berarti Ayah juga pertama kali melakukan 'itu' dengan Ibu…" gumam Sarada. Sakura tidak yakin apa perkataan yang diucapkan Sarada adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Jujur ia sendiri tidak mengetahui apakah ia yang pertama untuk Sasuke. "Mm.. mungkin.." jawab Sakura ragu. "Mungkin?" Sarada terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Ibunya. "Ibu tidak tahu apakah Ibu yang pertama atau tidak" Sakura berkata sedikit pelan.

"Apakah Ayah punya kekasih sebelum dengan Ibu?" Sarada menunggu jawaban Ibunya.

"Sasuke bilang ia pernah berpacaran setahun dan putus saat lulus high school" Sarada menganguk-ngangguk mendengar cerita Ibunya. "Cukup lama juga Ayah berpacaran dengan gadis itu" ujar Sarada yang tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya membuat wanita dihadapannya menjadi gundah. Sakura tersadar dan merasa sedikit panas dihatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu fakta ini padahal mereka sudah berumahtangga selama 19 tahun? Bagaimana jika bukan ia yang pertama untuk Sasuke? Ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya karena merasa tidak terlalu penting. Namun sekarang sepertinya ini sangat penting baginya. "Kenapa tidak Ibu tanyakan saja pada Ayah?" Perkataan Sarada membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum dan menganguk. "Ayo kita memasak. Sebentar lagi Ayah dan adikmu akan pulang" Sakura berdiri dan diikuti Sarada. Mereka keluar dari kamar Sarada untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

-o0o-

Suara mobil yang diikuti suara berisik memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura tahu itu adalah mobil Sasuke dan suara anak-anaknya, Hiro dan Ren. Pasti kedua bocah itu meminta Sasuke untuk menjemput mereka. Hiro yang memasuki tahun pertama di senior high school, masuk ke rumah dengan seragam basket yang berkeringat. Sepertinya anak itu sehabis latihan basket di sekolah. Dan putra bungsunya yang memasuki tahun kedua junior high school- Ren sepulang latihan theater. Kemarin dia bercerita padanya bahwa dipaksa untuk menjadi tokoh utama laki-laki untuk drama dikelasnya. Sakura mengerti mengapa anak itu yang dipilih. Ren memiliki wajah tampan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ibu aku lapaaar!" teriak Ren begitu masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencium bau masakan dari dapur. Sakura menghampiri ketiga lelaki yang baru masuk itu. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan pria itu langsung mengecup bibirnya singkat. Itu seperti gerakan reflek yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap bertemu. "Kau menjemput mereka, sayang?" tanya Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hiro dan Ren. "Hn, dua bocah ini tadi memintaku menjemput mereka" Sakura hanya menganguk mendengarnya. Ia menyuruh Hiro dan Ren untuk mandi terlebih dulu sebelum makan. Lalu kedua putranya menuju kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Biar aku menyelesaikan masakannya" kata Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke menuju. Pria hanya menjawab dengan gumamnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

-o0o-

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha memang tidak pernah benar-benar tenang. Ada saja yang mereka bicarakan atau dilakukan anak-anaknya. Padahal Sasuke pernah mengatakan, jangan bicara saat makan.

Tiba-tiba Ren menghembuskan napasnya panjang "Setelah ini Sarada-nee akan tinggal di asrama. Tidak ada yang membelaku lagi jika ditindas Hiro-nii" Ren mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sarada hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kenapa harus ada seseorang mirip aku yang bertingkah manja seperti ini?" sindir Hiro sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu" ujar Sasuke datar.

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ibu yang akan membela Ren jika Hiro menindasmu" kata Sakura bercanda.

"Ibu tahu aku tak pernah menindas Ren" Hiro memandang datar Ibunya. Sakura mengangguk-angguk "Itu hanya caramu menunjukkan kasih sayang" Hiro memutar bola matanya dan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

Kedua putranya yang hanya terpaut jarak 2 tahun memang sering berdebat. Namun mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Lalu perbincangan mereka terpusat pada Sarada yang sebentar lagi akan kuliah. Bagaimana Hiro dan Ren yang menunjukkan kesedihannya secara tidak langsung karena kepergian kakak perempuan mereka.

Sementara Sasuke sebagai Ayah bertindak lebih tenang. Ia mendukung pilihan putrinya. Pria itu memang bukan tipe yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun mereka tahu pasti Sasuke menyayangi mereka. Sasuke bertanya kesiapan Sarada dan memberi putrinya beberapa nasihat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sarada. Seringlah menghubungi kami dan pulang ke rumah jika libur" Sarada yang mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ayah " Kepalanya mengangguk dan senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

-o0o-

Hiro duduk di sofa sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Pemuda itu sedang menonton pertandingan basket. "Team apa yang bertanding?" tanya Sasuke pada Hiro yang sedang serius menonton. "Boston Celtics melawan Chicago Bulls" jawab Hiro yang tak melepaskan pandangan dari televisi. Sasuke hanya menganguk mendengar jawaban putranya. Ia duduk menyandar di sofa di sebelah Hiro. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Ren yang duduk di karpet di bawah Hiro. "Ren, sudah jam sembilan. Pergilah tidur" ujar Sasuke pada Ren yang sedang membaca komik. "Aku ingin menonton basket, Ayah" Ren mencoba mencari alasan agar tidak tidur.

Sasuke tahu sebenarnya anak lelakinya itu tidak ikut melihat pertandingan basket. Ia hanya mengikuti kakaknya saja. "Kau membaca komik" Wajah Ren merengut. Ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menuju kamarnya. "Jangan membaca komik lagi di kamar" ucap Sasuke memperingatkan putranya. Pria itu hapal betul kebiasaanya putrnya. "Hn…" Ren menjawab dengan gumaman ala Sasuke yang dibuat-buat. Sakura yang melihat itu mengikuti Ren ke kamarnya.

"Bu, mulai besok aku ingin minum susu" ujar Ren begitu mereka memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu berbaring di ranjangnya. Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Biasanya jika ia membuatkan susu Ren tidak mau meminumnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin minum susu?"

Ren sedikit ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. namun wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar putranya. "Temanku mengatakan keturunan Uchiha tidak seharusnya pendek" Sakura menahan tawanya. Ia tahu jika ia tertawa putranya akan marah. Sakura sedikit berdehem. "Tapi Ibu pikir untuk anak seusiamu, kau tidak pendek"

"Tetap saja. Ayah dan Hiro-nii jauh lebih tinggi. Aku ingin seperti mereka" Sakura gemas melihat raut wajah putranya. Ia yakin pasti Ren disukai banyak teman perempuan di sekolahnya. Terutama karena sifat Ren yang mudah didekati. Tidak seperti putra sulungnya, Hiro.

"Oke mulai besok kau harus minum susu. Dan jangan lupa olahraga. Ibu rasa kau lebih sering membaca komik" Jari Sakura menunjuk kearah jajaran komik di rak buku putranya. "Kau tidak ingin kan tetap pendek lalu berkaca mata?" Ren meringis membayangkan penampakan dirinya seperti itu. "Aku juga akan rajin olahraga"

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya tidur, pria Uchiha" Sakura menyelimuti Ren sampai sebatas dada. Wanita itu menunduk hendak mencium kening putranya. "Jangan mencium keningku bu!" Pergerakan Sakura berhenti.

Cup

"Tentu saja" Sakura mencium kening Ren lalu ia tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu sedikit merengut lalu tersenyum saat Sakura mematikan lampu dan keluar kamarnya.

-o0o-

Sasuke dan Hiro masih serius menonton pertandingan basket. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar di samping tangannya. Ponsel milik Hiro. Sasuke melirik kearah layar yang menampilkan pesan masuk. Nama dan isi pesan si pengirim muncul di layar ponsel putranya. Ia melihat Hiro yang belum menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Anak itu sangat serius jika sudah menonton pertandingan basket.

"Ada pesan dari seorang gadis" Hiro sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Ayahnya karena sedari tadi mereka duduk tenang menonton. "Hn?" Alis Hiro berkerut bingung. Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah ponsel Hiro. Hiro langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik dengan cepat balasan pesan itu.

"Ayah membacanya?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Hiro mengerti pasti Ayahnya sempat membaca pesan untuknya itu. "Kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Bukan. Hanya seorang gadis menyebalkan" jawab Hiro salah tingkah. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk "Gadis menyebalkan yang perhatian" Bibirnya membentuk seringai tampan menyindir. Hiro mendengus lalu sedikit tersenyum. "Aku juga sedikit berpikir begitu" Keduanya hening dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hiro kembali sIbuk menonton pertandingan dan Sasuke melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar putra bungsunya.

"Kau belum tidur, sayang?" Sakura berjalan kearah dua pria yang duduk di sofa. "Hn" Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Jangan tidur malam-malam" ujar Sasuke seraya menarik sedikit rambut bagian belakang Hiro pelan. Rambut yang mirip dengannya, hanya lebih pendek. Hiro sedikit mengaduh dan menatap Ayahnya sinis. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, Hiro. Besok kau sekolah" Sakura tidak lupa mengingatkan putranya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar mereka dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman malas oleh Hiro.

-o0o-

Sakura menyergit aneh melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meletakkan ponselnya tergesa-gesa begitu ia keluar kamar mandi. Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Ia menjadi penasaran karena gelagat Sasuke yang tidak biasa.

"Naruto bodoh!" geram Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Sakura naik ke ranjang mereka. Setengah berbaring disamping Sasuke. "Si bodoh itu mengirim hal aneh" Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Apa itu?" Sakura semakin penasaran. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Sedikit kesal karena tidak digubris Sasuke. Sakura berniat mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit menindih Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu reaksi istrinya sebentar lagi.

" _God!_ " pekik Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah menebak reaksi istrinya. Sakura menjauhkan ponsel Sasuke dari hadapannya. "Kenapa si bodoh ini mengirimimu hal porno seperti ini!?" Wajah cantik Sakura memerah antara malu dan marah. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya "Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia sudah mengangguku dengan hal-hal ini sejak pagi dikantor. Sepertinya dia sedang puber kedua dan ingin mencoba hal baru dengan Hinata. Katanya untuk kebahagiaan rumah tangga" Sasuke mendengus "Menggelikan" Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Lebih baik kita lakukan saja urusan kita" Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Sakura yang belum keluar dari keterkejutannya belum menyadari tangan Sasuke yang mulai melepas kancing piyama tidurnya. Sakura sadar setelah ia merasakan dingin menerpa kulitnya. "Tu..tungu" Sasuke mendorong Sakura berbaring setelah berhasil melepas pakaian istrinya. Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke yang sedang mencium dan menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. Sakura dapat merasakan napas pendek-pendek Sasuke di pundaknya. Bibir Sasuke berpindah ke menuju bibir Sakura. Melumatnya dalam dan liar. Sakura menyadari suami tampannya ini pasti menjadi terangsang setelah melihat video yang dikirim si bodoh Naruto. Tangan Sasuke menjalar kebelakang punggung Sakura. Membuka penutup kedua benda kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Sakura kembali ke pembicaraanya tadi siang dengan Sarada. Apakah ia yang pertama bagi Sasuke? Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang penting. Hanya saja saat ini ia sangat penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran. Tidak apa-apa jika bukan ia yang pertama bagi suaminya ini. Baiklah ia berbohong. Ia pasti akan merasa sedikit… kecewa. Sakura sedikit menunda kenikmatannya. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran otaknya ditengah tangan Sasuke yang sedang meremas-remas tubuhnya.

"Ssa..suke.. sebentar.." panggil Sakura dengan desahan mendominasi. Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilan Sakura. Ia masih setia meremas dan menghisap kuat dada Sakura. Sementara tangannya yang lain sudah mengobrak-abrik milik Sakura yang sebentar lagi dimasuki miliknya. Sakura menangkup wajah Sasuke dan mengangkatnya sehingga menatap wajahnya.

"Apa ada Sakura?" Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti geraman. Ia sedang tidak dalam mode sabar. Sakura tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Wanita itu menjadi sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali melumat lagi bibir istrinya yang sudah bengkak. Sakura menjauhkan wajah Sasuke kembali dari wajahnya. Sasuke menatap mata emerald dihadapannya dalam. Mencoba mencari tahu mengapa sedari tadi wanitanya terus mengganggu kesenangannya. "Siapa yang pertama untukmu?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Mencoba mengerti maksud istrinya ditengah gairah yang membumbung tinggi. "Bukan aku ya?" Mata Sakura meredup. Sasuke lama menjawab pertanyaannya berarti itu bukan dia. Mungkin suaminya tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya makanya pria itu hanya diam saja.

"Berhenti bertanya hal tidak penting" Sasuke mulai mengerti arah pertanyaan istrinya. Lalu ia mencabut tiba-tiba jarinya dari liang Sakura. Membuat istrinya sedikit mendesah. Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan celananya dan menggantikan jarinya dengan miliknya di dalam Sakura. Desahan mengiringi gerakan liar Sasuke. Kedua tangan memegang erat kedua paha Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi suaminya walaupun sebagian hatinya resah karena jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas tadi. Namun ia selalu menikmati apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Selalu. Mungkin ini adalah percintaan mereka yang ke ratusan kali namun sensasinya selalu sama seperti ketika mereka melakukannya pertama kali. Sasuke mengeram di bahu Sakura saat ia mendapatkan pelepasannya begitu pula dengannya. Napas mereka masih memburu. Sasuke memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping Sakura setelah melepas miliknya dari milik istrinya.

Sedikit aneh dengan sikap istrinya, ia menatap wajah Sakura. Wanita itu masih menunjukkan raut aneh dan sedikit sendu. "Sungguh Sasuke jawab pertanyaanku, dengan siapa kau melakukan itu pertama kali?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika penasaran seperti ini. Tentu saja ia berharap suaminya akan menjawab dirinya adalah yang pertama.

Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kita telah bersama-sama hampir 20 tahun dan mempunyai 3 anak, mengapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau sangat penasaran?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Entahlah, tapi kau tahu siapa yang pertama bagiku. Tidak adil jika aku tidak tahu siapa yang pertama bagimu" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Jadi siapa yang pertama bagimu?" tanya Sasuke main-main. Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Seorang pemuda mesum, menyebalkan dan kurang ajar karena melakukannya berkali-kali saat dia tahu itu adalah pertama kalinya bagiku" Sasuke membentuk seringai tampan. "Pemuda cerdas. Ia tahu sekali kegiatan paling menyenangkan"

"Giliranmu. Jadi siapa perempuan pertama yang melakukan 'kegiatan paling menyenangkan' itu denganmu?" Sakura menekan intonasinya pada kata 'kegiatan paling menyenangkan'. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, membuat Sakura gemas dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Ia adalah gadis beruntung karena mengambil keperjakaanku" Pandangan Sasuke menerawang. Hati Sakura menjadi panas mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke sedang berusaha mengingat pengalaman pertamanya dengan wanita itu? "Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan malam itu. Aku mempraktekkan semua pengetahuan seks ku padanya" Sakura sudah akan menangis. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh bertanya pada Sasuke. Harusnya ia tidak perlu penasaran jika akhirnya akan mendapatnya jawaban yang membuatnya cemburu dan kecewa seperti ini. Sakura berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutnya cerita Sasuke.

"Tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak perlu. Sepertinya ia perempuan yang sangat luar biasa hingga bisa membuatmu seperti itu" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk "Hn. Ia sangat cantik dan seksi"

"Bagaimana bisa kau memuji perempuan lain dihadapan istrimu?!" tanya Sakura marah.

"Karena perempuan itu adalah Uchiha Sakura" Sakura berbalik kembali menghadap Sasuke. Melihat seringai yang ada di wajah tampan Sasuke, Sakura mengerti bahwa sedari tadi suaminya ini hanya mengerjainya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu menyengir senang mengetahui bahwa ia gadis beruntung yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan memeluk pinggang suaminya manja. "Kau sensitive sekali akhir-akhir ini" ujar Sasuke pada wanita dipelukannya. Tangannya memainkan rambut Sakura yang berada di dadanya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. Walau sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama, ia tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah penuh kesempurnaan dihadapannya ini. Ia meletakkan tangannya membelai pelipis Sasuke. Lalu mengikuti alur alis tebal pria itu. Seumur hidupnya ia selalu mengagumi mata kelam Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa memiliki iris onyx menawan dan seksi seperti ini? Belum lagi bulu matanya yang panjang dengan kelopak mata dalam.

"Kita tidak akan tidur kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu, sayang" Sasuke menarik sebelah kaki Sakura dan menyelipkannya diantara kakinya. Sakura meringis membayangkan perkataan Sasuke. Lalu ia melumat bibir Sasuke sebentar "Ayo kita tidur kalau begitu" dan menggelungkan tubuhnya di dada pria itu.

"Kau menjadi manis seperti saat mengandung Sarada"

Suasana seketika hening. "Celaka!" Tiba-tiba Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali datang bulan!"

"Sudah kuduga" potong Sasuke santai. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan punya adik" lanjutnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Lalu mengelus-elus perut datarnya. "Jika kau benar-benar ada di dalam sana baik-baiklah, sayang" Ia akan memastikannya besok pagi. Lalu Sakura menatap pada Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. "Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan berumur 40 tahun dan kau masih membuatku hamil, Uchiha! Benar-benar tindakan terpuji." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah istrinya. Mereka memang sepakat cukup memiliki 3 anak saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hormonnya yang kelewat berkualitas. Pria Uchiha memang sangat subur. Lagipula tubuhnya selalu bereaksi sama seperti saat berumur 20 tahun-an jika didekat Sakura. Jadi sebenarnya istrinya juga punya andil besar dalam hal ini.

-o0o-

Sakura terlihat sibuk di dapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk para Uchiha yang sedang bersiap-siap. Sarada masih dikamarnya. Keliatannya anak itu terburu-buru akan pergi dengan Chouchou sehingga tidak bisa membantunya di dapur. Lagipula itu tidak masalah baginya. Hal-hal seperti ini dapat ia kerjakan sendiri dengan mudah. Tapi mungkin akan terasa sedikit berat dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Ketiga anaknya telah duduk rapi di meja makan saat ia membawa sarapan mereka. Ketika ia meninggalkan kamar dan pergi ke dapur, Sasuke belum bangun. Mungkin pria itu masih bersiap-siap.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, sayang?" Sasuke berjalan sedikit cepat kearah Sakura dengan pakaian rapi.

"Seperti dugaanmu. Aku hamil" Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat senang walaupun memiliki anak keempat diluar rencana.

"Ibu sedang hamil?" tanya Sarada terkejut. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Keren! Aku akan punya adik. Pasti ia menggemaskan" Ren berteriak penuh semangat. Hiro tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap adiknya. "Semoga ia perempuan. Karena jika itu laki-laki aku akan bertemu satu orang lagi seperti Ren" Ren cemberut mendengar perkataan Hiro. "Aku mengemaskan tahu" Hiro memutar bola matanya "Menggemaskan dan menyebalkan berbeda tipis"

"Terima kasih, sayang" ujar Sasuke di telinga Sakura yang tengah tersenyum menatap tingkah putra mereka. Sakura menoleh. "Aku sudah tidak semuda dulu lagi. Aku akan lebih merepotkan kali ini, sayang"

"Dengan senang hati" Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura dan menciumnya bibirnya cepat.

"Akan bertambah satu orang lagi yang menonton adegan ini setiap hari" desah Hiro malas. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Kau juga akan melakukan itu nanti jika bersama gadis menyebalkan semalam" sahut Sasuke santai. Hiro melotot ke arah Sasuke. Memberi kode kenapa Ayahnya membicarakan itu.

"Gadis menyebalkan siapa?"

"Pasti kekasih Hiro"

"Ciee.. Hiro-nii sudah punya pacar"

Sakura, Sarada dan Ren berbicara hampir bersamaan. Hiro belum menjawab. Ia berdecak kesal. "Bukan. Bukan siapa-siapa" Sakura terkikik melihat wajah panik putranya. "Jangan mengelak, sayang" Jarang-jarang ia bisa menggoda putranya yang satu ini. Kepribadian Hiro yang tenang dan pendiam membuat pemuda itu jarang terlibat hal konyol. "Ajak main kemari jika kalian sudah resmi pacaran nanti" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hiro mendengus. "Kita lihat saja nanti" sahut Hiro malas berharap acara memojokkannya segera selesai.

"Semoga pacar Hiro-nii berambut terang. Bosan dirumah ini hanya Ibu yang berambut pink" Ren tidak menyangka ucapannya membuat tiga orang yang berambut sama dengannya menatapnya tajam. "Kecuali Sarada-nee tentu saja" tambahnya saat melihat semua tatapan mengarahnya. Ren tersenyum lebar super polos.

Mata Sasuke menyipit menatap Ren. "Jadi kau bosan melihat Ayah?"

"Tentu saja. Wajah Ayah terlalu mirip denganku"

Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya bocah ini. "Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki wajah sepertiku. Ayah yang membuatmu"

"Aku terdengar seperti adonan" Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan polos Ren. Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi perkataan Ren karena ia tahu putranya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sasuke harus menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat 'adonan' Ren jika ini diteruskan.

Baiklah setelah ini sarapan keluarga Uchiha akan lebih ramai karena kedatangan satu anggota baru.

 **-END-**

Accept all the reviews in any way


End file.
